Ring Pops
by Rose Riku
Summary: ONESHOT FOR AKUROKU DAY! Yaoi. Lemon. AU. A playground wedding with RingPops can mean so much more in the future.


**Yay! Oneshot. FOR AKUROKU DAY! And before any of you say anything, yes, I am still doing The Promises of Summer. I'm just working on a bunch of other things, I've been obsessed with AMVs lately and I'm starting up a NEW Axel/Roxas chappie fic that I'm sure some of you will like... hopefully. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Have you seen any of the characters having hot smex in the game? No? Then I don't own it. (:**

**REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE! :D**

**Note: Sorry it kinda sucks, I was in a hurry and just remember that for half of this I had to make their dialogue of that of children under ten. That was hard. ._. **

* * *

RingPops

**An AkuRoku OneShot for AkuRoku Day**

A red-headed third grader named Axel sat patiently next to Twilight Hill Elementary's one and only swing set as he awaited his turn. Every few seconds or so he would rip out a bunch of grass just because it was there and because he could.

Next to him sat a blonde first grader named Roxas, who _wasn't _so patient. His eyes were big as he watched Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu swinging happily on the swings he wanted so much to be on.

"Are we _ever_ gonna get a turn?" Whined Roxas as he looked at the ground and copied his best friend by yanking out a wad of grass.

"We always get a turn, Roxie. Mr. Highwind will make them all get off soon." The third grader assured his pal.

Roxas nodded slowly, but still pouted.

His moping didn't last long, since a hyper auburn-haired girl came bounding up to him. "Hi Roxas! Hi Axel! You guys waiting for swings?"

Axel replied with a, "Hi Kairi. Yeah… we're waiting." While Roxas just nodded.

"Okay! We'll wait to! There's enough for each of us to have one." She grinned.

As if on cue - Sora, Riku, and Ven appeared.

"Hi Rox!" Ven greeted his twin brother with a huge smile.

"Hi." Roxas replied without much enthusiasm.

"Axel, why does Roxas sound sad?" Kairi asked with a frown as she bent down to the blonde.

"He wants his turn on the swings." Answered the third-grader.

Suddenly, Sora practically hopped over to their teacher, Mr. Highwind. "Can we please get a turn on the swings now?" He asked with hopefulness.

Mr. Highwind sighed and looked at the kids who were swinging and giggling. "Sure thing." He said like a hero with his hands rested on his hips. "Hey, kids! Time to let everyone else have a turn." He told the swingers.

Roxas brightened noticeably. "Thanks, Sora!"

Sora just smiled as Roxas and Axel stood up.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Rai, and Fuu just groaned for a moment before digging their feet into the ground and stopping so they could get off. But Seifer just kept swinging like he never heard the teacher at all.

Kairi, Riku, Ven, and Sora had already jumped on their swings, assuming Seifer would get off in a moment. Axel started heading to the last swing thinking the same thing - but stopped when he realized that Seifer wasn't getting off anytime soon.

"Here, Roxie. Have this one. I can wait." Axel offered to the younger blonde.

Before Roxas could reply, Mr. Highwind spoke up. "Thank you, Axel. But there's no need. Seifer can get off his swing now." He said, glaring daggers at the still-swinging boy.

Seifer continued to swing and stare straight ahead with a smirk.

"Seifer, get off that swing _right now_." The teacher ordered sternly.

After an annoyed sigh left his mouth, Seifer jumped off the swing recklessly. "Whatever."

Roxas then happily jumped into the swing Seifer had previously been in. Axel sat in the remaining one right next to him.

Pretty much as soon as the blonde started pumping his little legs, he felt something forceful press against his back and then he felt a stinging on his cheek. He realized that he had been pushed onto the ground.

Roxas sat up quickly to see Seifer laughing as everyone on the swings had stopped to stare at the scene.

"Seifer, you're such a mean bully!" Screeched Kairi, who hated it when her friends got picked on.

This caused Seifer to laugh harder, as if she had told a funny joke.

The stinging on Roxas's cheek became unbearable. He hated to be in any kind of pain, and he hated to be picked on. He felt himself start to cry. The tears made his vision blurry, so he just closed his eyes and let the sobs come out.

Axel had immediately jumped off his swing and kneeled next to his best friend. "Don't cry, Roxie."

"Seifer, apologize to Roxas _right now_. What you did was _not_ funny and he could have been seriously hurt. When you're done apologizing you can go sit in time out." Mr. Highwind ordered, sounding extremely angry.

"No. I don't _want_ to." Seifer bit back quite strongly for a second grader.

"Either you do it or I get Mr. Valentine out here, sir." Mr. Highwind threatened.

Seifer still said nothing, and the teacher turned on his heels to get the principle as he said.

Once Mr. Highwind was out of sight, Axel stood up and glared at the bully. "Tell Roxie you're sorry!"

"Make me." Challenged the brat.

The red-head looked to his left and to his right for sight of teachers before grabbing Seifer by the front of his shirt and lifting him up with all his strength. "Tell. Roxie. You're. Sorry. Or. I'll. Make. My. Brother. Hurt. You." The third grader ordered the second grader.

"Fine." Seifer struggled out of Axel's grasp. Reno was a sixth grader at the junior high, and he knew what Reno could do to him.

"Sorry Roxas." The school bully mumbled before briskly walking away.

Roxas sniffled. "Thanks, Axe."

"No problem, Roxie." Smiled Axel before offering his friend a hand to pull him up.

Axel saw the cut on Roxas's cheek. It was a jagged red line that was bleeding slightly. "Here, I have a band aid in my pocket." He said before pulling said band aid out of said pocket. He handed it over to the slightly younger blonde.

Roxas opened it. "I don't have a mirror." He mumbled after realizing he couldn't quite see where he was sticking it on his face.

The red-head took the band aid right out of his friend's hand so he could smooth it over the cut on his cheek. "Better?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Nodded the first grader before turning back to his swing.

"Oooh, Seifer's gonna get it." Ven giggled when he saw the principle and Mr. Highwind heading towards where Seifer had walked.

The group of friends watched as Seifer and the adults exchanged a few words before Seifer waddled over to 'The Wall' that they all dreaded.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Roxas, and Axel all laughed at the second grader's misery.

Moments later, the adults made their way to the swing set, making all the kids nervous. "Did he really apologize to you?" Mr. Valentine asked Roxas.

Roxas nodded.

"Good." He smiled nicely. "Where'd you get that band aid?" He asked.

The blonde gestured his head to his best friend.

"Thanks for helping out, Axel." Grinned the principle before leaving the two boys to finally swing.

Mr. Highwind went back to being on swing duty.

Roxas smiled since everything was over. He started pumping his little legs once again and he smiled as the wind hit his face. He giggled.

"I bet you guys are gonna get married someday!" Piped up Kairi from the swing on the other side of Roxas.

"What!?" Screeched Roxas with confusion, as he slowed down his pumping. His face immediately went red.

"Well… Axel reminds me of how my dad treats my mom when he's with you." Smiled the girl as she pulled her swing to a stop.

Roxas's face went redder as he continuously slowed his swing down. Axel just kept swinging while listening to the interesting conversation.

Selphie and Xion walked up to the swing set suddenly. Xion took over Kairi's swing as Kairi got off.

"Yeah, Kairi. And the day _they _get married is the day you and Sora get married. You guys can have a double wedding!" Selphie jumped with enthusiasm at the idea.

Sora made a fake gagging sound after jumping off his own swing. "I wouldn't marry _Kairi_. Girls have cooties!" He whined.

Riku jumped off his swing too. He nudged Sora in the arm. "But _boys_ don't, huh?" He seemed to hint.

Sora rolled his eyes, but his blush was obvious.

Everyone laughed.

"Why are you _blushing_, Roxas?" Giggled Kairi as she stared intently at the blonde while she stood in front of his swing.

His swing had come to a complete stop. He just sat in it, clutching the chains.

"I'm not!" The blonde whined.

"Roxas and Axel sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Xion sang from her swing. Terra and Aqua had occupied the swings between her and Ven. Everyone was laughing except Roxas and Axel themselves.

"I know!" The auburn haired girl literally jumped with joy. "Let's throw a playground wedding for Axel and Roxas today!!!"

"GOOD IDEA!" Selphie shrieked.

"YEAH!" Agreed Xion.

"I'm for it!" Aqua agreed also.

All the boys, excluding Axel and Roxas, just laughed. But they all agreed as well.

Axel pulled his swing to a stop immediately. "We can't have a wedding!"

"Why not?!" Kairi pouted.

"We aren't grown ups!" Declared Roxas.

"They don't have rings." Sora chimed in.

"We can get rings! Who cares if you're not grown ups?! Axel, don't you love Roxie?" Kairi was determined to have the wedding before they had to go back inside.

"Yeah, Roxie's my best friend." The red-head said like it was obvious.

"Well my mommy says that love is all that matters!" Selphie pointed out.

"So does my mom!" Grinned Kairi.

"Then the wedding is ON!" Decided Xion as she dug her feet completely into the dirt to stop her swinging. "Let's get everyone on the playground and go to The Tree and--" The black haired girl was talking a mile a minute.

"We still need rings!" Sora interrupted.

They all stayed quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

"Someone go find Demyx! Tell him to meet us at The Tree." Kairi belted loudly.

She looked over at the teacher to make sure he wasn't onto their plan. She knew that adults liked to ruin everything. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to them.

"I will." Volunteered Riku as he ran off towards the slides.

"Why Demyx?" Asked Roxas curiously.

"He can get us the rings." Smiled the auburn-haired first grader.

"Oh." Roxas replied, still uneasy about everything.

"C'mon! Let's go to The Tree!" Yelled Selphie.

Suddenly Kairi grabbed hold of Roxas's hands, while Selphie grabbed Axel's. The two boys were literally dragged across the playground while everyone else followed.

Word spread around the playground and everyone was showing up at The Tree. There was only one tree in the entire play area, which was why they all called it _The_ Tree.

The boys were seriously shoved up against The Tree, side by side. They just let the girls do whatever to them.

"I haven't said I wanted to marry Axel!" Protested the blonde once he saw how the entire playground deserted their equipment to see their 'wedding'.

"Aw, you just hurt Axel's feelings." Kairi frowned.

"Axel, _do_ I have to marry you?" Roxas asked his friend. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, but he didn't really know what happened to people when they got married. He heard his dad say to his mom before that marrying her was the worst thing he'd ever done!

Before Axel had a chance to reply, Demyx skipped up to them. "Riku told me to bring them!"

In Demyx's hands were two cherry Ring Pops.

"You got the rings!" Kairi said excitedly before hugging Demyx.

"Demyx is the ring-bearer for your wedding, guys." She smiled at Axel and Roxas. Then her face went straight again. "If you're still getting married."

"Ring Pops?" Asked Roxas with wide, confused eyes. Ring Pops were his most favourite thing in the whole world!

"Yeah, Roxie. You can't have a Ring Pop unless you marry me." Smirked Axel.

"I didn't say I _wouldn't _marry you yet, either." Huffed the blonde. The Ring Pop was tempting.

"So it's still on, then!" Kairi clapped her hands.

"I want to be the flower girl!" Called a voice in the crowd of kids.

Marluxia skipped out, his pink hair flopping in his face.

"But… Marly… you're a boy." Pointed out Sora.

"So?!" The pink haired second grader stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, it's okay if he wants to be the flower girl!" Giggled Selphie as she grabbed a bunch of dandelions growing randomly to the side of The Tree. She handed them to Marluxia.

"Roxas, pick three people to be your grooms men." Kairi ordered.

"Um… what do you mean?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Who are your best friends?" She asked him.

"Axel, Sora, and you!" He grinned.

"Axel doesn't count! You're _marrying_ Axel!" She cried, exasperated.

"Oh." He frowned.

"And I'm not a boy." She added.

"I thought that didn't matter." Commented Sora.

"True." Kairi sighed. "Fine. Sora, me, and Ven can be your grooms men!"

Roxas blinked.

"Axel, what about you?" She questioned.

"Um… Riku, Saix, and Dem-" He began.

"No, Demyx is the ring bearer." Kairi's bossy side had come completely out.

"Fine. Terra." Axel rolled his eyes.

Kairi and Selphie pushed everyone in order next to the 'grooms'. Saix was pulled out of the crowd so he could stand next to Axel with Riku and Terra. And Sora and Ven stood next to Roxas.

"Have Xion be your other groomsman, Roxas. I want to be the preacher girl!" She grinned.

Xion joined Sora and Ven happily.

Kairi stood directly in front of Roxas and Axel. Axel kind of just leaned against the tree while Roxas stood there looking at everyone in the crowd.

He saw all of his friends. Xemnas, Paine, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Balthier, Wakka, Selphie, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Rinoa, Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Aerith, Link, Saria, Kadaj, Tifa, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Rai, Fuu, Terra, Zack, and Aqua were all looking at _him_.

Kairi stepped off to the side to let Marluxia prance around and throw dandelions everywhere. A lot of the girls giggled hysterically.

Soon Demyx walked up to Roxas and Axel with the Ring Pops. "Here, guys." He offered.

Axel grabbed his quickly while Roxas took his hesitantly.

"Open them!" Demyx ordered.

Axel ripped his open with his teeth.

Roxas struggled with opening his for a good five minutes before Axel made Demyx hold his already opened one for a moment so he could help Roxas.

All the girls in the crowd went "Aww!"

Axel rolled his eyes but let out a smile as he handed the open package back to Roxas.

"Thanks." He mumbled at his best friend, and soon to be 'husband'.

"No problem, Roxie." Axel grinned.

Roxas smiled back.

"Now, Axel… put _your _ring on Roxas's finger, and then he has to put his on yours." Instructed the sandy-haired third grader.

Axel did as he was told. First he pulled the candy ring out of the wrapper and threw the wrapper on the ground with no shame. Then he took Roxas's unoccupied hand and slid the Ring Pop onto the blonde's ring finger. Roxas blushed profusely.

After a moment, Roxas repeated Axel's action. He did it much quicker than the red-head though. He just wanted to get it over with.

Demyx stepped out of the way after that. Kairi resumed her place in front of the two boys once again.

"Now…um…" The girl wasn't quite sure what to say. She just decided to just make stuff up.

"Axel, do you want Roxas to be your… awfully wedded husband?" She wasn't quite sure that was how it was put, but she went with it.

"Um… sure." Axel shrugged.

"And Roxas, do you want Axel to be _your _awfully wedded husband?" Kairi repeated to the blonde.

"Um… I guess." He nodded uncertainly. He didn't even know what she had just asked him. At all.

"Good! Now you can kiss!" She was all smiles.

Everyone's eyes were wide as they focused on the two boys.

"What?!" Squeaked Roxas.

"You have to kiss or you can't be _married_, silly!" Xion informed the boy from where she stood next to him.

"…Oh." He sighed.

"Just come here, Roxie. Let's get this over with." The red-head decided quickly before turning Roxas towards him so he could connect their lips for less than half of a second, and as it was - he kind of missed and only got the corner of the slightly younger boy's lips.

"YAY!" Almost the entire crowd cheered. They all clapped.

It was quite an ordeal for people to… God forbid… _kiss_ each other at school! Only junior high and high school kids did that!

Roxas's eyelashes fluttered. He wasn't sure what had just happened.

After a lot of the kids turned to go back on the equipment, Roxas look from Kairi to Axel. "Can I have my Ring Pop now and go back on the swing?"

"You married me just to have the Ring Pop, didn't you?" Axel teased his best friend as they headed towards the swing set once more.

"Maybe." The blonde tried to bite back a smile.

"I see how it is." The third grader laughed at the first grader as he ruffled his hair. "As long as you're happy, Roxie."

Roxas giggled before throwing his arms around his best friend in a quick hug. Then he started to suck on his beloved cherry Ring Pop.

Once they got over to the swing set, Mr. Highwind looked at them with curiosity. "What was everyone doing?"

"Oh just playing a game." Answered Axel with a huge smile before he jumped on the swing next to his new 'husband'.

-x.x.x-

**-Sixteen Years Later-**

Axel breathed in the nice sea air. He loved the feeling of an ocean wind, sand in his toes, and a familiar warm hand entwined with his.

He looked at his lover, whose blonde hair was flapping around like crazy as he stared blankly into the sea in front of him.

It was August thirteenth, and it was their thirteenth anniversary since they officially started dating. Axel remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the Summer before Roxas went into high school, and Axel became a junior. They were on Twilight Beach with their close friends as an End-Of-Summer party. That was the day Axel had decided to spill all of his feelings out to his best friend.

And now they were back on the same beach that they had come back to every August thirteenth since. Axel was twenty-four and Roxas was twenty-two. They were well out of high school, but things were still the same. They still had the same group of friends and they still hung out together all the time.

And just because they were lovers, didn't mean that they were no longer best friends. Now they had become so close that it was beyond impossible to separate them.

Roxas shivered when another gust of wind came through. It was sunset - and the sky was completely red. It was beautiful.

"Are you getting cold, Roxie?" Axel whispered in his lover's ear while squeezing his hand.

The blonde shook his head no, even though Axel knew otherwise.

But the red-head let it go for the time being. He let go of Roxas's hand so he could stand behind him and wrap his arms tightly around his boyfriend's torso, while resting his head on his shoulder.

Axel squeezed his lover tightly for a moment. He knew tonight was going to be different than any other yearly trip to the beach. He left a gentle kiss on Roxas's jaw.

The blonde still stared straight ahead at the horizon, even as he slid both of his hands over Axel's and leaned back into him.

Roxas inhaled the salty air. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm." Axel hummed into Roxas's neck before leaving another little kiss.

Roxas slid his fingertips up and down Axel's knuckles as Axel kissed him a couple more times along his jaw and neck.

A couple little pecks turned into something more, and the red-head started to leave a hickey on his lover's neck. When he pulled away, there was a little dark circle.

Roxas turned his head closer to Axel and whispered, "Is it pathetic that I still get goose bumps from you even after thirteen years?"

The red-head chuckled before positioning himself so he could kiss his little blonde on the lips. "It will only become pathetic once you turn a hundred and one." He joked.

Roxas half-smiled before kissing his boyfriend again.

Another gust of wind came back and Roxas shivered once more.

"C'mon Roxie, you're cold. Let's go in." Axel said as he quickly kissed Roxas's temple.

"Fine." The blonde huffed.

The red-head slung an arm around his significant other as they made their way to the beach-side cabin-house they rented for the weekend. It was the first time they'd ever rented one of the beach side houses. It was exciting to them to be out on the beach with no one they knew around.

As they entered they were warmed up immediately. They had left their shoes inside before they went on the beach, so they were barefoot as they padded in.

The house they picked out had a giant bay window that showed pretty far out into the sea. The scenery was beautiful.

Roxas flopped into one of the gigantic chairs in front of the window. Axel decided to be a dork and jump right on top of him.

"Owww." Roxas whined through laughter. "Get off me you fat lard."

"That hurts my feelings." Pouted Axel.

The blonde stuck his tongue out before surprise attacking Axel with massive tickling.

"No. No… _no_." The red-head laughed and squirmed while pleading to get his slightly younger lover to stop.

When Axel had a chance he threw his lips onto Roxas's and shoved his tongue inside. It took the twenty-two year old by surprise for long enough so that Axel could grab both of his hands and press them into the back of the chair - and therefore, no more tickling.

The older one in the couple pulled away with a sly smile. "You are no match for me, little blonde one." He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up Axe." Roxas laughed.

"Gladly." Agreed Axel with another quick chuckle before attacking Roxas's lips again.

Their tongues dueled for a while, their bodies pressed together without any thought being put into it. Axel released Roxas's hands so he could lace his fingers in his lover's blonde locks and pull his head forward.

Roxas slid his now free hands up into Axel's shirt as they roamed around his bare skin and up and down his back.

Their lips broke apart every few moments for a quick breath, and occasionally for a kiss on the neck.

Roxas's hands traveled lower until they grazed against Axel's obvious hard-on.

The red-head moaned softly into his boyfriend's mouth before slowly pulling away.

"Y'know… we haven't even checked out what the bedroom looks like yet." He grinned mischievously.

Roxas couldn't help but let out a giggle at the comment. "Well I suppose we should then."

Once the sentence was out of the blonde's mouth, Axel was in quite a hurry to get off his lap. He was standing up in front of the chair before Roxas even had a moment to move.

Without any hesitance, the red-head grabbed both of his lover's hands and pulled him straight out of the big, cushioned chair.

Roxas, as surprised as he was, went flying into his boyfriend's chest. It caused him to blush a deep scarlet.

"Aw, Roxie. You're so cute when you blush!" Cooed Axel.

This caused the younger male to blush harder. But he didn't have much time to be embarrassed, because before he knew what was going on - he was being scooped up… bridal style.

"Um… Ax-el?" Roxas asked with confusion.

"Yes, My Baby?" He replied, sounding like nothing was out of the ordinary as he started walking to the room.

"I have two legs you know." Chuckled a nervous Roxas.

"That's nice." Axel smiled cutely.

Roxas gave Axel a glare, but the red-head ignored it with the smile still plastered on his face.

As they entered the room, the first thing they noticed was the king size bed that was covered in pillows and a gigantic fluffy comforter. The walls and floor were all hard-wood and seemed to shine a little. The only other things in the room was a dresser and a nightstand with a lamp on it.

"God, I want to live here." Stated Roxas.

"Me too." Agreed Axel as he took in the room a bit more.

But then he remembered what he was doing.

Axel moved over to the bed and lay Roxas on it gently. The blonde half-smiled at his lover's action.

The red-head smoothly and swiftly ended up straddling his younger partner before leaning down and kissing him slowly.

Roxas closed his eyes the moment Axel's lips met his as he responded to the kiss. The younger guy's hands rested on his boyfriend's knees then slowly slid up his thighs before clutching his hips. Axel grinded into Roxas more as their kissing became more passionate.

They found themselves panting. They were getting hotter, and their actions were heavier. Roxas slid one of his hands away from Axel's hips to slip completely into the front of Axel's pants.

The older male let out a ragged breath as he moved his lips from the blonde's mouth to his jaw. He began to leave a trail of kisses from that point and down until he reached the collar bone where he gently began to nip.

That was when Roxas let out a tiny whimper and decided to start tugging off his boyfriend's shirt. Axel assisted Roxas until his shirt was completely off before starting in on his partner and sliding _his_ shirt off. Once they were both totally topless, Axel continued to kiss his lover's collarbone.

Roxas weaved his fingers through Axel's crazy red hair and sighed when he began to leave kisses below the collarbone, to his chest where he gently traced over his nipples with his tongue, and all the way down to his navel.

By that point, the red-head started undoing Roxas's pants. The blonde squirmed when his jeans had been slid completely down to his ankles. After all the many times he had done things with Axel, he couldn't help feeling conscious. Soon, he felt the jeans come completely off of him. And he was laying there in nothing but his black and white checked boxers.

"You wear the dorkiest underwear." Grinned the red-head at his blonde.

"Why do you always have to be mean?" Pouted Roxas in mock pain as he grabbed a pillow to his left and whacked Axel in the head with it.

"Aww, you know I love you, Roxie." Explained the older of the two as he rubbed the side of his head.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"More than anything." Added Axel sweetly, trying to make Roxas not sound so annoyed with him.

Roxas smiled bashfully before bringing Axel's head closer so he could kiss him again.

And then the sweetness faded slightly, because they were thrust into the heat of passion once more.

Their kisses and touches became more and more fervent. Somewhere in the process, Axel's pants had come off - so Roxie wasn't the only one in just boxers. Their hands roamed all over each other as did their lips.

"Roxie…" Axel let out in a sharp whisper when Roxas slipped his hand into his partner's boxers and grabbed hold of his erection.

The sound of his name coming out of the twenty-four-year-old's lips like that drove him slightly crazy, he started his moving his hand up and down his lover's shaft.

More whispers and sighs escaped Axel's mouth. The red-head closed his eyes as he started to leave another hickey on Roxas's neck.

The blonde had his lover going to a point before he decided to stop and rid said lover of his boxers. After that was done, Axel decided Roxas was better off without his too.

Roxas immediately positioned himself so he was no longer laying on the bed, but Axel was - and so _he_ was the one doing the straddling.

After a few kisses, the blonde went down on the red-head and took him in his mouth with no hesitation. Axel bit back a massive groan as Roxas worked his tongue in sensual ways.

The older male writhed and muttered his boyfriend's name a few times. His sighs and moans made Roxas continue with enthusiasm, since he loved making Axel happy.

Before long, the red-head let out a deep groan as he came into his lover's mouth. "Oh God, Roxie…" He hummed.

Roxas kissed his way back up to Axel's lips, where Axel panted into his mouth.

The next thing Roxas knew was that he was being pinned back onto the bed and straddled once more. Axel was grinning a wicked grin.

He copied exactly what Roxas had done - going down and taking him completely in his mouth. The blonde whimpered like a puppy.

After a few minutes of Axel enjoying the noises he made Roxas make, he decided to slide one of his hands beneath the blonde's thigh and slide up to his entrance, where he slowly entered one finger - causing his boyfriend to moan loudly.

Axel kept both his finger and his tongue moving at a steady pace. The poor blonde was going crazy, and he went crazy when the red-head placed a second finger inside of him.

"Axel…" He whimpered the name as he writhed.

The red-head had become completely hard again, listening to all of his lover's ravishing sounds and feeling his excited reactions.

A third finger was slipped inside of Roxas, while Axel took his free hand and started stroking his shaft while he licked and nipped at the head, trying to get the blonde to reach his climax quicker. Which, needless to say, worked after a very short moment.

Roxie couldn't stop panting. It didn't help that Axel still had his fingers inside of him and was kissing every inch of Roxas's flesh he could get.

After a while of Axel leaving love-bites along his boyfriend's body, their lips connected again in a passion-filled kiss. Their tongues danced together and their breaths mingled. Axel started to gently push Roxas's legs apart and massage his thighs tenderly.

"Hey, Roxie…" Axel whispered in his lover's ear.

"Hmm?" Asked the blonde who was rather dazed.

"I forgot to tell you…"

"What?" Roxas turned his face towards him a little.

"Happy anniversary." The red-head said in a ghost of a whisper before kissing right below his boyfriend's ear.

The twenty-two year-old let out a long sigh of happiness. "Same to you." He whispered back.

They kissed again before Axel placed himself in front of Roxie's entrance. He stroke the smaller blonde's face sweetly as he locked eyes with him.

Roxas nodded, letting him know it was fine.

The red-head entered his lover very, very slowly. He was extremely afraid of even slightly hurting him, he always was. Ever since their first time, ten years before, he had always been paranoid. He had made Roxas cry their first time, and he had been so upset that night because of it.

Once Axel was completely in, he looked up at Roxas. "You're okay, right?" He asked as he usually did, stroking the younger male's face again.

The blonde was biting his lip, but he nodded. It was nothing he wasn't used to.

They kissed deeply again as Axel started to move inside him slightly. After a couple minutes, they both were completely comfortable - and the older boyfriend was going insane at the feeling of his lover around him. He started thrusting steadily.

Axel hit a familiar spot inside Roxas that caused both of them to moan heartily. After that point, they were both going crazy. Roxas lifted up his hips to meet Axel's thrusts. Their breathing was shallow to the point of them gasping for air.

"Roxie, Roxie, Roxie…" Axel chanted into his lover's shoulder. The blonde moaned out an, "Axel…"

"I love you. I love you so much." The twenty-four year old whispered with heavy breaths.

Roxas whimpered and nuzzled into Axel's hair, "I love you too."

The red-head grabbed hold of Roxas's erection and started pumping him as he thrust in and out of him faster. They both muttered random sweet nothings to each other between kisses before they both came to their climax at the same time with sharp gasps.

The couple was completely dazed for several minutes. Axel collapsed on top of the lithe body beneath him, while Roxas just placed a hand in his boyfriend's Cool-Aid red mane.

They felt content with each other. Both of them had their eyes closed and all that could be heard was their breathing as it went from ragged to steady. They would have fallen asleep like that except Axel sat up, pulling out of his lover.

Roxas looked up. Axel had a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked him quickly, being pulled out of the relaxed moment - he sat up.

"Oh, nothing Baby." Smiled the older of the couple.

But Roxas could tell that something was bothering Axel just by the look in his eyes.

"Seriously. What is it?" The younger one was beginning to panic.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Roxie. I'll be right back okay?" He spoke in as much of a soothing way as he could.

Axel slipped on his boxers to cover himself and walked out of the bedroom. Roxas felt completely lost.

They had been absolutely perfect one moment, and the next - Axel was acting all weird.

The blonde put his boxers on too and sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He wanted to know what was wrong with his boyfriend.

Panic rose within Roxas. He bit his lip. It had only been three minutes and he felt like it was three hours.

Eventually, to Roxas's relief, Axel walked back in.

Except he had something in his hands. And his face was fairly pale.

"What's wrong? Just tell me." Pleaded the twenty-two year old.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. Roxie." Axel emphasized each word and kept a grin on his face.

The red-head moved over to stand in front of Roxas to stroke one of his thighs with his free hand. Roxas still looked at Axel with longing, hoping to know what was up.

Lifting his hand from Roxas's thigh, the older male brought the same hand up to cup Roxas's cheek.

"My Baby…" He started with a whisper before kissing Roxas on his forehead. "I've loved you my entire life, you know that?" He asked looking into Roxie's ocean blue eyes.

The blonde just smiled while searching Axel's emerald eyes to see what he was getting at.

"Do you remember that time on the playground? In elementary school?" Asked Axel.

Roxas blinked. "The… wedding?" He laughed.

"Yes."

"Yeah… what about it?" He chuckled at the memory.

"Well…" A gulp echoed the room. Axel shook from being so nervous. Roxas just kept staring at him with confusion.

The red-head moved the occupied hand that was behind his back so that it was in front of them. He dropped the item on Roxas's lap.

It took the blonde a minute before he realized sitting on his leg was a wrapped up cherry Ring Pop.

"Roxas… Roxas, I want to know if you'll marry me. I can't ever see myself with anyone else." Axel let out while shaking. His voice faltering. His heart racing.

Roxas felt himself stop breathing. He felt like he was imagining everything he just heard. The little wrapped candy in his lap felt heavy. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. And the fact that his Axel had called him Roxas didn't help - Axel _always_ called him Roxie.

But the older male took the silence the wrong way. He seemed to kind of crumple for a minute and let go of Roxas's cheek. "But… I mean… we don't have to. I just. Well. I'm still planning on getting you a real ring! If that's what's bothering you. I just thought this was-"

"Shh, Axe…" Roxas whispered, putting a finger to his boyfriend's lips.

Axel froze.

"Of _course_ I'll marry you, Sweetheart. Why the hell would you think I would ever say no?" Roxas spoke while looking his lover directly in his eyes. "And I love the Ring Pop." He added with a smile.

Axel let out a chuckle and Roxas removed his finger from his boyfriend's lips.

After a second of letting everything sink in, Axel dove right at Roxas making them fall into the bed. He showered the blonde with kisses while the blonde giggled.

"Oh Roxie, I love you, I love you." Axel chanted happily.

Then Axel realized something pressing into his hip.

The twenty-four-year-old reached down and pulled the candy ring out from in between them. "Oops." He laughed. Then asked, "You actually want to get married with these too?"

"Axe, I think it's a great idea." Roxas grinned goofily.

The red-head smiled big and kissed his lover again deeply, before suddenly pulling away. "Wait… you're not just gonna marry me for the Ring Pop, are you?"

Roxas laughed hard. "I can't believe you still rememb-"

"I remember everything you've ever said since the first day I met you. But you didn't answer the question." Axel flashed a lopsided smile.

Roxas felt his heart about to burst. In that moment, he loved Axel so much that it was actually hurting him. He felt tears fill his eyes. "Axel… I'd say I love you but that just doesn't seem like enough anymore." A tear slid down his cheek. He decided it was a happy tear. "But no… I'm not just marrying you for the Ring Pop." He laughed a little.

Axel smiled sweetly. "Don't cry, Baby." He told Roxas, pushing his blonde bangs away from his forehead.

"I'm just… such a girl." Giggled the younger male nervously.

The red-head laughed out loud. "Um…" He lifted the waist band on Roxas's boxers. "Really? Cause _I_ think you're a boy…"

Roxas laughed, but reached up to grab a pillow and smack Axel in the head again.

They laughed and horsed around for a few minutes before getting hit by a wave of exhaustion.

Without saying anything, Axel crawled over Roxas to completely sprawl out on the bed with his head against a big, fluffy pillow. He set the Ring Pop on the nightstand next to him.

Roxie tried crawling over to lay next to Axel, but he got directly pulled into his lover's chest in a tight embrace instead. "Love you, Roxie." The red-head mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too, Axe." Roxas mumbled back.

"I'm glad you said yes." The twenty-four-year-old informed his _fiance. _

"I might not have if the Ring Pop wasn't cherry flavoured." The younger in the couple joked.

Axel laughed as he nuzzled into his lover and held him close. Soon they both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Ring Pop weddings.

* * *

**Yay! I accomplished in writing a story for AkuRoku Day! Happy 8-13 everyone!!! Yeah, it was corny - but personally I don't give a flying fuck. (:**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**xox Rose**


End file.
